Episode 1: The World's Greatest Gal ♥ Go! Go! → Ran Kotobuki
'''The World's Greatest Gal ♥ Go! Go! → Ran Kotobuki '''is the first episode of the Super Gals! anime. The episode introduces the main cast as they try to stop a loner form making the biggest mistake of her life. The episode aired on April 1, 2001. Synopsis Ran lives in the fascinating world of Gals, who are teenage girls with bleached/dyed hair, baggy socks, and short school skirts, and an attitude to match. Ran and her friend, Miyu Yamazaki spend most of their waking hours in the district of Shibuya, where they encounter Rei Otohata and Yuya Asou, the first and second place winners of the Super High School Student Grand Prix. Ran also meets Aya Hoshino, an academically strong classmate, but it is rumored that she has been subsidating, that is dating men for money! Ran tries to convince Aya that subsidating is wrong, but Aya refuses to listen, and she happens to be on her way to one that could mean giving up her body Summary A sleezy guy hit on a mysterious girl who ignores the man's pleas for her to start dating him. After a kiss attempt turns into a punch in the face, the man's girlfirend arrives and lashes out at the mysterious girl while her friends back down upon realizing she is Ran Kotobuki, queen Gal of Shibuya. Before Ran and Ganguro Red get into a fight, Ran is quickly apprehended by a police officer. The officer is revealed to be Ran's brother Yamato Kotobuki who is frustrated that Ran doesn't care much about thier police officer history. Ran is determined not to become a cop. Thier argument is quickly stopped by Miyu Yamazaki, Yamato's girlfriend and Ran's best friend. Miyu gives him lunch and flirts before the Yamato heads out for an emergancy. Ran taunted Miyu that the two haven't kisses yet, but is happy that Yamato has his hormones in check. The next day, Ran is busted in class by her teacher, Mr. Nakanishi, and is called on. Ran stuggled with the answer and failes at her guess. He then calls on Aya Hoshino, who answers it perfectly while Ran falls back asleep. During break, Satsuki shows off her Meisho #1 High bag from Yuya Aso, who pleaced second in the Super High School Student Grand Prix. Satsuki shows then who's bag she really wanted, Rei Otohata, who won the whole compeititon. Satsuki then points out having a bag from Meisho is a major satus symbol which leads to Ran throwing a tantrum and trying to get it from Satsuki. Ran take a break in the hallway and overhears a few girls talking about a rumor that Aya hoshino is going on Subsidized Dates, dating older guys for money. Ran and Miyu head to Shibuya to look for a Meisho #1 High bag. While they look, Ran sees Aya running off and confronts her on the rumor, hoping to shoot is down but Aya admits to it. Ran heads back in a bad moon, reuniting with Miyu but her mood quickly perks up when Miyu spots Meisho #1 students. Ran aims for a bag and grabs it, realizing it's none other then Rei Otohata. Ran asks for the bag but Rei flat out says no. Yuya tries to defend Rei since he alreeady had 3 bags stolen. Rei asks for money but then asks for "something else." Ran angrily pushes him off at the thought, saying there is no price tag on her. Ran doesn't realize at the time that she ended up storming off with Rei's bag. Ran rushes to school and confronts Aya. She asks her why she does it and tells her to stop. Ata reveals she is under a strict household, has a curfew, isn't allowed a job, and gets scolded for bad grades. Ran asks if Aya has slept with any of her dates, to which Aya says no. However Aya belives tonight the two will do it. At school, Ran shows off her bag to Rie and Satsuki. At the police box, Ran tried to find a police record on Aya but there is none. Miyu arrives saying she saw her dressed up as a mature Gal. Ran "borrows" Yamato's bike as he yelles to her that the brakes are broken, leading to Ran crashing but conviently landing on Rei's scooter. She gets a unwilling ride from Rei and manages to find Aya. Aya believes she is fine with everything and can sell her body as long as she doesn't sell her soul. Ran slapps her into reality, making her relaize she is not merchendise. Aya realizes what she has done is wonrg and has a breakdown. Miyu comforter her and offers Aya thier firendship. Aya hands over all the money she got from the dates to Yamato. Ran then offered Rei back his bag but Rei says she can keep it and Ran, Miyu, and Aya all head off to go have fun in Shibuya.. Characters Personajes-de-super-gals-90060.jpg|Ran Kotobuki|link=Ran Kotobuki Personajes-de-super-gals-36516.jpg|Miyu Yamazaki|link=Miyu Yamazaki Personajes-de-super-gals-7195.jpg|Aya Hoshino|link=Aya Hoshino Images.jpeg|Rei Otohata|link=Rei Otohata Personajes-de-super-gals-23035.jpg|Yuya Aso|link=Yuya Aso Personajes-de-super-gals-83268.jpg|Yamato Kotobuki|link=Yamato Kotobuki Untitled.png|Ganguro Trio|link=Ganguro Trio Screen Shot 2015-04-23 at 5.09.15 PM.png|Satsuki Iida|link=Satsuki Iida Screen Shot 2015-04-23 at 5.09.08 PM.png|Rie Aihara|link=Rie Aihara Category:Episodes Category:Super Gals!